


In Which Peggy Carter is Not Dead

by yourekindof_weird



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Peggy Carter Lives, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourekindof_weird/pseuds/yourekindof_weird
Summary: There’s some woman who needs help protecting her wife or something from Hydra. The Avengers are confused. Bucky and Steve are in a secret relationship because of course they are. Peggy Carter might not be as dead as she’s said to be.





	In Which Peggy Carter is Not Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I have no idea what this is or why I wrote it but here you go.

“So, uh… who do you work for?” Tony Stark’s voice cut through the silence of the van.

 

“Nobody,” was the response he and the Avengers, minus Steve and Bucky, received. “However,” the blonde woman added, “I know Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes.”

 

The Avengers knew that Steve and Bucky were the ones who’d sent the van. The two had called to inform them of this. That being said, they had not been expecting this strange woman to be in the van. She was driving, yes, but she wasn’t  _ just _ the driver. There was no divider separating her from them, especially considering Natasha was sitting right beside her. However, they knew she was important, more than a hired driver, right from when they met her. It was the way she held herself. The way she introduced herself. This woman was important to Steve Rogers and James ‘Bucky’ Barnes.

 

The van had three rows of seats. Up front were Vivianne (the blonde woman) and Natasha. The middle row was occupied by Clint on the left, Tony in the middle, and Bruce on the right. The back seat was filled  by Sam on the left, Peter on the right, and Thor wedged between the two.

 

“And they sent you to get us?” Natasha questioned. Vivianne gave a short nod and pulled off the freeway, driving into Vermont.

 

The car was silent for a few minutes until Sam spoke out, “Where are we going?”

 

“Canada,” Vivianne responded, “Specifically, a cabin in New Brunswick.”

 

“A safehouse?” Clint asked.

 

“Precisely,” Vivianne said, though she sounded unsure, “Steve, Buck, and- uh, Captain Rogers, Sergeant Barnes and my wife will meet us there.”

 

“Why do we need a safehouse?” Bruce asked, visibly concerned.

 

“You’ll see,” Vivianne said cryptically. 

…

They arrived in New Hampshire at 5:30pm. Vivianne pulled the van into the parking lot of a hotel. The hotel didn’t look incredibly fancy, but it was still rather nice (according to everyone but Tony, who thought the hotel was a disaster waiting to happen). 

 

“Alright,” Vivianne turned to face the Avengers, “I’m going to go check in. I’ll come back out and we can go in thought the side door.” She left before anybody could respond. 

 

Vivianne came back out a few minutes later. She led the Avengers into the hotel and brought them up to the third floor. 

 

“Barton, Romanov, and Banner, you’ll be staying in room three-o-eight. It’s got two queens,” Vivianne handed Natasha a room key. “Parker and I will be in three-o-six. It has two queens as well, and it’s connected to three-o-eight. Wilson, Odinson, Stark, you’re in three-o-seven. It’s across from us.”

 

“Wait a second, why are you with the kid?” Tony took a defensive step between Vivianne and Peter. 

 

“I’m the lesbian, married woman,” Vivianne responded, “And I also feel like he’ll ask the least  _ invasive  _ questions.” Tony still looked skeptical. Vivianne sighed, “If it makes you feel better, you and Banner can switch rooms. We can even leave the connecting doors open.”

…

“Do you want pizza?” Vivianne asked Peter at 7:00pm. The door connecting rooms 306 and 308 was closed, after Vivianne started getting changed in the middle of the room (while Peter was in the bathroom). The other Avengers were having a ‘secret’ meeting in room 307, leaving Peter and Vivianne alone, much to Tony’s displeasure. 

 

“Oh, um… sure,” Peter responded, looking up from his history textbook. He looked both confused and frustrated at the contents of the book. 

 

Vivianne called a pizza place, also ordering dinner for the rest of the Avengers. When she was done she turned to find Peter throwing his textbook across the room and catching it with a web before it was destroyed against a wall.

 

“Sorry!” He shouted upon seeing Vivianne’s startled look. Luckily, she had already known he was Spider-Man, or this could have been an entirely different situation. 

 

“It’s fine,” Vivianne said, “Is everything okay?” She moved closer, eventually sitting down on the bed beside Peter. His textbook was sitting open on the bed, the top of the page reading “ _ Chapter 15: World War II”  _ Peter flipped the page a few time to get to the section he had been at before he’d launched his book across the room. “ _ 15.6 - Women During and After the War.”  _   
  


“This is really confusing,” Peter said, “Because women made progress, but they also didn’t,” he ran a hand through his already messy hair, “And this is also a really boring chapter to read because these changes are really obvious.”

 

“What paragraph are you on?” Vivianne asked. Peter pointed to a paragraph that had a header. In bright, bold, red letters was “ _ Peggy Carter.”  _ Vivianne’s eyes widened, but she quickly schooled her expression, hoping Peter hadn’t noticed.

 

“What is it?” Peter asked. So he had noticed.

 

“Nothing, just, I think I can help. I know a lot about Peggy Carter.”

 

“Oh yeah! You know Mr. Captain Rogers!”

  
“I’m sure you can just call him Steve.”

…

They left New Hampshire at 7:00am and arrived in Maine by 11:30am. Vivianne brought everybody to a cute dine. Luckily, it was too early for the lunch rush, so there was less chance of the Avengers being recognized.

 

“So, how’s Steve?” Vivianne asked once they’d gotten their food. The Avengers, minus Peter, looked uneasy. Vivianne rolled her eyes, “I was the one who told him to call you guys last night. I need you to trust me.”

 

“We don’t even know what we’re running from,” Sam said.

 

“Steve didn’t say?” Vivianne asked.

 

“No,” Tony said.

 

“Gimme a sec,” Vivianne sent a text to Steve. She got an answer almost right away. “Alright, here’s the deal,” Vivianne said, “You aren’t running from anyone.”

 

“Then what are we doing in Sebec, Maine?” Clint exclaimed, getting a few odd looks from the waiters and waitresses. 

 

“Because the person who is with Steve and Bucky, and who you’re going to meet soon, is being hunted by the remaining Hydra agents!” Vivianne all but shouted.   
  


The Avengers were silent, startled by Vivianne’s sudden outburst. 

 

“Sorry,” the blonde apologized, “I’m just stressed.”

 

The meal was finished in silence. None of the Avengers made a very important connection.

…

“Wait! We have to walk the rest of the way?” Tony exclaimed. The van was pulled over on the side of the road, and there was a path leading into the woods.

 

“I do not see a problem,” Thor said, peering into the forest.

 

“Yes, we have to walk the rest of the way,” Vivianne said, mildly annoyed, “If we don’t it’ll be easier to follow us.”

 

“That makes no sense!” Tony said, “I can’t even use my suit?”

 

“Trust me, it makes sense with the resources that Hydra has,” Vivianne said, “And no flying!” Sam let out a defeated sigh and Tony made an annoyed grunt.

…

“How much longer?” Peter asked.

 

“Three days,” Vivianne answered, making him groan, “But don’t worry, we’re done for today.”

 

It had been five and a half hours, and the Avengers had finally made it to another town. THey stayed the night in another hotel, even less fancy than the last. 

 

The group of eight left at 5am. It was a sunny day, but the heat was bearable. Thor had offered a piggyback ride to a grateful Peter. Clint and Natasha were talking about Clint’s kdis while Bruce and Tony talked science. 

 

“So, how do you know Steve?” Sam asked Vivianne.

 

“Through my wife,” the blonde woman responded. Sam stattured to a halt. The stop went unnoticed to the other Avengers, as they were all up ahead, but Vivianne looked at him questioningly.

 

“It’s your wife, isn’t it?” Sam questioned, “the person that Hydra is hunting.”

 

“Yeah.”

…

“We cross over the border into Canada tomorrow,” Vivianne said, “You all have you passports, right?” The Avengers said that yes, they did. “Great. We don’t need them. Steve’s set up a special border corssing with a customs officer that will keep this all a secret.”

 

They all fell asleep, completely exhausted, on dingy motel beds.

…

“Welcome to my second favourite country in the world,” Vivianne exclaimed once they’d crossed the border.

 

“What’s your favourite?” Peter asked.

 

Vivianne smirked, “The UK.” She motioned with her hand, “Now come on, we get a car now!”

 

The Avengers piled into the new van, which was identical to the previous, save for the paint job. This one was dark grey, rather than white.

 

They drove for hours, but at around 9pm, arrived in the small fishing village of Maisonnette, New Brunswick. Vivianne drove down a dirt road until she made it to a small cottage.

 

The cottage was white with baby blue shutters around the windows. The door was a slightly darker blue. The cottage looked over a large body of water and was surrounded by trees, no other cottages in sight. 

 

“What is this place?” Natasha asked.

 

“My, uh, temporary residence,” Vivianne replied. 

…

It was dark outside, so it was easy to tell that all the lights in the cottage were on, but all the curtains were drawn shut.

 

Vivianne led the Avengers up the front steps, pulling a key from her pocket and unlocking the door. The door swung open, letting the scent of Bucky Barnes’ homemade apple pie waft out. 

 

“We’re here!” Viviane called out. Steve and Bucky emerged from upstairs, clearly coming from one of the many guest bedrooms this cottage contained. They looked a tad disheveled. Vivianne was going to make a joke, but quickly stopped herself when she remembered that the other Avengers didn’t know Steve and Bucky were together.

 

“Steven Grant Rogers!” Sam exclaimed, “What. The. Hell?!”

 

Steve had the decency to look sheepish. “Sorry we couldn’t tell you much. We didn’t know if Hydra was listening to our calls or watching our texts.”

 

“You could have told Vivianne to explain everything,” Bruce said, ever the logical one.

 

“Stevie and Viv thought it would be best to tell you in person,” Bucky said. The oven timer went off and Bucky quickly pulled not one, not two, but six pies out of the oven. There were another six on the counter that had already been baked and two that hadn’t been put into the oven yet, making a total of fourteen pies. That’s what happens when you bake for superheroes. 

 

“Tell us what, exactly?” Clint questioned curiously. His question went ignored.

 

“She in our room?” Vivianned asked Steve, who smiled and nodded. Vivianne made her way up the stairs.

 

“So who is it that’s being hunted by Hydra?” Tony broke the silence that followed Vivianne’s departure. 

  
Before he could receive an answer, there was a commotion at the top of the stairs that sounded suspiciously like both making out and laughing. Then, Vivianne came back down the stairs, followed by a women whose face the Avengers could not see.

 

“I’m the one being hunted, unfortunately,” Said a feminine, very British, voice. Vivianne reached the bottom of the stairs and stepped aside to reveal a young, brown haired woman. A woman who looked a lot like,

 

“Agent Peggy Carter!” Peter almost fell out of the chair that Steve had offered him.  

 

“Holy shit!” Either Tony or Clint (or both) yelled.

 

“Oh my,” Bruce mumbled. Thor looked confused, but he was beaming nonetheless. 

 

“Huh,” Natasha said, “Out of all my theories, this was not one of them.” Sam ran a hand over his head, looking between Vivianne, Peggy, and Steve.

 

“Its very nice to finally meet you all,” Peggy said. 

 

“You’re alive!” Peter exclaimed. His textbook had said that she had died after the war in a fight against Hydra. She had died alongside her friend Anne and a few other SSR (or possibly SHIELD at this point) agents. “Oh my god!” Peter’s eyes widened.

 

“What is it?” Steve asked.

 

“Anne! Vivianne, you’re the friend that died with Mrs. Agent Carter! That’s how you knew so much!” Peter said excitedly. 

 

“Yes, I am,” Vivianne responded, “Though I’m not all that dead, now am I?”

 

“And you can call me Peggy,” Peggy added. There were a few seconds of awkward silence before Tony cut in.

 

“So you’re both from way back when,” he said, “How are you alive?”

 

“We were never killed,” Peggy explained, “Hydra took us. THey had leftover serum from when they were experimenting on Barnes.”   
  


“They used it on us,” Vivianne added, “They were taking a page from the Russian’s book.”

 

“Leviathan,” Peggy said, “The Red Room.” Natasha’s eyes widened, but she said nothing. 

 

“Exactly,” Vivianne continued, “Back then, even now, women are underestimated. WIth female super soldiers, Hydra believed they could gain the upper hand.”

 

“They never used us, though,” Peggy said, “They had no need for us, with the Winter Soldier doing so well, and all.” Bucky grunted at the mention. 

 

“So we stayed frozen,” Vivianne wrapped an arm around Peggy, “Until Bucky here remembered seeing us once and told Steve.”

 

There was an almost… solemn silence that was quickly interrupted by a clap of Vivianne’s hands.

 

“We should eat, sleep, and talk more in the morning,” Vivianne said. Steve and Bucky set to work making some food while Peggy showed the Avengers to their rooms. Sam, that last to ascend the stairs, raised a questioning eyebrow at Vivianne, who responded by mouthing “later,” and shoving him up the stairs. 

…

Vivianne and Peggy left the table first, leaving the Avengers to finish eating.

 

“Hydra is after Peggy?” Thor asked, his voice loud, but not booming. Steve nodded affirmation.

 

“Why are they not after Vivianne too?” Natasha asked.

 

“Simple,” Bucky said, “They think she’s dead.”

…

“I missed you,” Peggy said. She and Vivianne were laying in bed. The lights were off and Peggy had her arms wrapped around Vivianne protectively. 

 

“I missed you too,” Vivianne said, moving even closer to Peggy, if that was even possible. “I was so worried about you.”

 

“You were worried about me?” Peggy said incredulously, “You were the one out in the field!”

 

Vivianne gave Peggy a quick kiss, “We can both worry about each other, yeah?”

 

“Okay,” Peggy said after a moment, “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

…

“So Peggy’s the wife,” Tony said once everybody had finished breakfast.

 

“Yes,” Vivianne gave a kiss (as proof, of sorts). 

 

“Then what about Steve and Peggy?” Clint questioned, “Isn’t that supposed to be the greatest love story known to man?” 

 

“Never happened,” Bucky said, smirking, “I mean, they like each other and all, but…”

 

“So Steve and Peggy’s relationship was fake?” Bruce inquired.

 

“More like got blown way out of proportion,” Bucky said, his smirk growing. He wiggled his eyebrows at the confused Avengers. Finally, Steve pulled Bucky in for a kiss. There was a series of gasps, as well as laughter from Peggy and Vivianne. 

 

“That actually explains a lot,” Sam said, “So why do you even need us here for? All four of you are super soldiers, right?”

 

“You’re right,” Peggy said, “In fact, I could have probably handled this Hydra issue myself,” there was a protective grunt from Vivianne, “However, that would take much too long.”

 

“Exactly, with you here we can get rid of the threat much faster,” Vivianne said, “If it was just Peg, this would probably take a year and two months, which goes over our… deadline by five months.”

 

“Wait,” Steve said, “What deadline?”   
  


“You don’t know what they’re talking about either?” Tony asked. Steve shook his head while Vivianne and Peggy’s smiles widened. Peter looked around curiously before shooting up from his chair, having realized what was going on. 

 

“Oh my god!” The teenager yelled.

 

“I’m pregnant!” Vivianne said happily. 

 

A loud explosion sounded outside. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably write a sequel or something but it might be a while. I know, this isn't exactly great. I had an idea in my head but this is already longer than what I was expecting it to be. This ending is horrible and the plot isn't great, I know. I really just wanted something where Peggy isn't straight and she has like a bad ass wife or something who likes to mess with the Avengers.


End file.
